Born Into Darkness: The Rise of Namikaze Naruto
by jay.gonzales
Summary: Naruto gets kidnapped right after the sealing of the Kyuubi no Kitsune by Orochimaru. Naruto grows up under the wing of Orochimaru and with a select few others. Up for adoption... Adopted be Sage of the Green Leaves on Sunday, Augost 08, 2010! Good luck!


**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto.**

**Author's Note: Okay, this is my remake of my first story, Oto's Demon Three. I didn't like the way I went about things so I decided to redo my story and start from scratch. So yah, things will be different but not by much because I never really got into the development of the story. And this is only the prologue, not the first chapter. Now enjoy and leave lots of Reviews. **

This was the most significant, or better yet, joyous event in his life that could possibly happen to someone as dreadful as himself. Orochimaru of the Sanin and missing-nin of Konohagakure, smirked as he slowly grabbed the little bundle of sunshine out from the crib from which it lay. Raising the child high into the air so that it was at arms length from his face, Orochimaru quickly noticed the three whisker marks adorned on each cheek. No doubt the after effects of the sealing of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. What a remarkable child.

"Is the mother dead?" he asked as his subordinate walked into the room filled with the corpses and stench of the once alive ANBU guards. Fools play for someone of his skill and treachery.

He looked away from the child in his arms and into the eyes of his fifteen year-old subordinate. There'll be hell to pay if she failed the assassination.

She casually tip-toed to see over Orochimaru's shoulder and nodded as she made funny faces at the now awake baby. "She didn't survive the birth. Thanks to Sasori's enhanced poison I slipped into her iv. He really is a genius. Sasori, that is." Funny, if she had complemented his ex-partner of that S-class organization of fools, Akatsuki, on any other occasion, you could bet she'd be on her knees trying to franticly put her intestines back into her stomach. But not today, no, today was a time of celebration. For he had not only kidnapped the son of the Yondamie Hokage, but he had also killed Namikaze Minato's precious wife, Uzumaki Kushina. How just his name infuriated him. The fact that he took the seat of Hokage from under him and was the pupil of his perverted, idiotic ex-teammate, Jiraiya, made his blood boil on a degree never seen before.

Only two other names could infuriate him into the lands of hell. One being Uchiha Itachi of that accursed Sharingan of his. The other being the Sandamie Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, also known as the Professor or God of Shinobi. But their time will come another day. God of Shinobi? How ironic. There's also another that goes by that title, though it's self proclaimed unlike Sarutobi, that was earned for the mastery of all the Justus's known to Konohagakure. But that doesn't mean the Akatsuki's leader is not worthy. Quite the opposite actually. It just means that no one has put _Pein_ to the test, and sadly he'll not be there for whoever is unlucky enough to.

Orochimaru's attention was averted to Naruto as he watched him reach out and grab hold of his subordinates hair. The grip looked painfully strong.

"Stop, stop, stop! You damn brat!" Naruto giggled as he pulled harder on the girls dark hair with vigor and to much the dismay of Orochimaru. "You think this is funny brat! Wait until I get my hands on yo-!"

"Enough, Guren. Do you want to alarm the rest of the occupants in the Hokage Tower to our activities." Orochimaru said sternly as he pressed a pressure point in Naruto's neck and rendered him asleep. "Come, It's time for us to leave."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Guren said miserably as she ran her hand through the unorganized strands of hair for comfort.

It would remain a mystery to the village elders of the where-abouts of one Uzumaki Naruto for twelve long years.

**Author's Notes:** **Hope you liked my prologue. Yeah I know it's not that long but I promise the chapters will be longer. As for the pairings, there are only a few restrictions, nobody from Konoha, and no one older than Naruto by ten years. Also, as for the bloodlines I have already decided if I would have any or not. Too find out you'll have to keep on reading. Either way Naruto will be S-class level strong. Please leave many reviews! Goodbye.**


End file.
